I Do Not Hook Up
by HappyEndings831
Summary: It's only rated M for feeling up. LMAO. Hannah leaves, Booth is drunk, and Brennan is...confused? Songfic, without lyrics. Kelly Clarkson. B/B. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones! All rights, characters, etc. belong to HH, FOX, and Kathy Reichs.**

**This is a songfic based on the song I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson. I suggest you listen to this song, on repeat, as you read this fic, because I'm not putting lyrics on here. Lol. :) I got this idea of drunk Booth, Hannah leaving, and then someone (OMG, guess who) steps in to help. I hope you like it. R&R. Enjoy! -H.E.831**

* * *

He'd downed his sixth beer of the night when she walked in. She spotted him at the bar, back hunched over, eyes droopy and blood shot, and chugging another beer. She'd gotten a drunken phone call from him an hour earlier. The bar tender had taken the phone away, and given her the address of the pub.

"Can I get you something, miss?" the bar tender asked when she came to stand beside him.

"Water, please," she nodded to Booth, realization hit the bar tenders face as he went to get her a glass of water.

"Booth," she caught his attention, "put the bottle down."

"Why," he slurred, "You don't care. Hannah doesn't care. I don't care. No one cares," he took a swig of his beer before setting it on the bar.

Brennan grabbed it quickly before he could pick it back up, "Hey," he whined.

"Here," Brennan handed him the glass of water that the bar tender had set down, "if you're thirsty, drink some water."

Even in his drunken stupor, Booth saw something in her eyes that made him take the glass of water, "Fine," he muttered before chugging it down. Then, he stood up, teetering slightly, "Let's go, Bones."

He threw down a few bills, "That should cover it," he blinked, trying to see clearly.

Brennan sighed and stood up. She linked her arm through Booth's and walked him to his SUV, "Give me your keys, Booth."

"Where's your car," he fumbled for his keys, checking all of his pockets, "Where the hell are my keys?"

Brennan stuck her hand in his jeans pocket, retrieving the keys. Booth felt the blood rushing to his anxious member.

"I took the subway," she mumbled as she buckled him into the passenger's side, and then walked around the front of the car to get in on the driver's side.

Booth looked at her disbelievingly, "But you hate the subway."

"I do," she agreed as she started the engine and took off, out of the parking lot.

The bar wasn't that far from Booth's apartment, so it only took a five minute drive to get there.

Brennan used her key to get into the apartment, realizing how empty it seemed without Hannah around anymore. Hannah and Booth had broken up a few weeks ago. She wanted to go to Africa for a story, and he wanted to stay at the FBI.

Brennan helped Booth out of his coat and shoes. Then she helped him strip down to his boxers and a wife beater. She then walked him to his bedroom, and tucked him in. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and was about to leave the room and the apartment, when Booth whispered something inaudible to her ears.

"What was that?" she asked him, turning around at his bedroom door, "I didn't hear you."

"Stay," he whispered slightly louder. He looked at her from the bed.

The pleading she saw in his eyes is what got her. She stripped down to her boy cut under wear. Then, she walked over to Booth's drawer, "I'm borrowing one of your t-shirts."

Booth smiled lightly, liking the idea of Bones in his shirt, "Go right ahead, you are my guest."

She walked into the bathroom to change out of her bra and blouse and into Booth's FBI t-shirt. It smelled like him, and she smiled as she wiped her make up off.

Brennan stood awkwardly in the middle of his bedroom for a moment, then she walked over to his bed and climbed in beside him.

Booth turned over in the bed so that they were face to face, "Hey," he whispered.

"Hello," she whispered back. It all happened quickly. Booth's eyes turned almost black and his lips descended on Brennan's. She kissed him back, at first. Brennan could taste the liquor on his tongue as he stuck it in her mouth.

` His hands were roaming over her body, making her wet. He moved his hand to cup her left breast through the t-shirt she was wearing.

He moved his hand under the shirt and played with the left, hard, bud. Brennan's eyes popped open, and she detached herself from Booth, hopping out of the bed soundly.

"I can't do this," she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

Booth got out of the bed to stand before her, "Why?"

"You're drunk, and you're mourning the loss of your love for Hannah. And, I do NOT one up."

Booth smirked, "No, you either don't hook up, or you don't have one night stands."

"Oh," she threw her hands in the air, "whatever, Booth. I just don't," she looked in his eyes, "okay?"

"But you said you loved me, in the car," Booth looked at her, trying to understand, "and I miss the _idea _of Hannah. There's a difference, Bones."

"I said what I meant," she whispered, ignoring his second comment about Hannah, "It's just that, when we do have intercourse, I don't want it to only happen once, and I want you to remember it in the morning."

Booth looked her, "It's not intercourse, it's making love," then he took her hand and kissed it, "but you are right. I should be sober when it happens."

She nodded. Then he added, "It will happen, though, right?"

She looked in his eyes and nodded honestly, "Yes."

"Good," he smiled at her, "Can you still stay though?"

She nodded and they climbed back into the bed. He held her to him as they both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Brennan woke up to the comfort of warm arms around her, and the even breathing of her partner next to her. It was bright and the insides of her eyelids were red. She opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the lighting of the room.

She looked to her right, watching Booth sleep. He looked so peaceful, and so handsome, and so happy. As he slept she mapped his body with her eyes, wishing she could feel him inside of her, at that very moment.

He started to stir and she looked up at his face. His brown orbs were trained on her blue ones. She smiled at him turning on her side to look at him.

"Hey," he whispered huskily and he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi," she whispered back, "is your head okay?"

"It's been better," he smiled at her then, "Can I kiss you?"

"I think that would be quite pleasing…for both of us," Brennan smiled as she leaned in to a sweet kiss. Booth no longer tasted like liquor. He tasted like sugar, to her.

She tasted like honey on his tongue, and he couldn't get enough of her. Booth leaned over, so that he was on top of her.

When they came up for air, Brennan whispered to Booth, "Do you love me?"

"More than you know," he whispered kissing the tip of her nose.

"Prove it to me," her eyes were clear as he searched them.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his member already hardening.

"Yes," she nodded, honesty, love, and something that looked like hope showing in her eyes.

"One thing, though," he whispered, only an inch from her lips, "Do you love me?"

"Irrevocably," she answered, her sweet breath caressing his face.

He smiled, "Good," and then his lips descended on hers, starting the first day of the rest of their life together.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you didn't, write your own fics. This is my imagination. Reviews are fantastic! Thanks for the support! -H.E.831**


End file.
